overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Demiurge/Relationships
Almighty Supreme Beings Ainz Ooal Gown Demiurge thinks of Ainz as an omniscient Supreme Being, believing that Ainz sees through everything, even before Demiurge thinks of it. He is loyal to Ainz as shown when he wanted to stop Ainz from fighting Shalltear for fear of his possible death. Ulbert Alain Odle Ulbert is Demiurge's creator and thus has imprinted much into him. He embodies Ulbert's obsession with evil. Floor Guardians Albedo While Albedo is the Overseer of the Floor Guardians, Demiurge is in charge of the defense of Nazarick. As their stations overlap each other, he often serves as Albedo's second-in-command. In more ways than one, he also acts as a mental compass to his superior, making sure she stays focused on the tasks the Guardians are assigned by their master. Despite her rank as Overseer, Demiurge is not above using force to make her come to her senses when she has one of her romantic episodes with Ainz. Shalltear Bloodfallen While seemingly uncaring towards the True Vampire, Demiurge does somewhat care about her. When Shalltear begged for forgiveness for her betrayal at Ainz's feet, Demiurge uncharacteristically managed to shed a single tear of sorrow at seeing his fellow comrade brought low. Both of them share similar interests. Cocytus As a fellow Floor Guardian, Cocytus is a colleague and at the same time a rival. Despite their rivalry for Ainz's attention and praise, they have a stable work-relationship. They are civil to one another and are considered drinking partners at Sous-chef's bar on the ninth floor of Nazarick. He provides advice and insights on Ainz's orders to Cocytus. He even went out of his way to support Cocytus's request in sparing the lizardmen after his comrade's failure. Aura Bella Fiora Demiurge trusts Aura when it comes to someone to watch over Albedo and Shalltear. Mare Bello Fiore Due to a conversation with Mare about the way he dresses and that it was the will of Bukubukuchagama, Demiurge is convinced that the Supreme Beings think all boys in Nazarick should wear female clothes. Victim As the chance to meet Victim is rare, they do not see each other often. Despite this, they maintain a cordial and respectful relationship. Pleiades Sebas Tian Like Sebas' creator, Touch Me and Demiurge's creator, Ulbert Alain Odle, they don't get along. Most likely because of their moral standing, rather than Touch Me and Ulbert often arguing over guild matters. For unknown reasons, Demiurge has curiously taken an interest in Sebas' relationship with Tsuare. Yuri Alpha Yuri worked alongside Demiurge in his plan to make Momon a national hero. Yuri played the role of one of Jaldabaoth’s servants and fought against Evileye alongside CZ2128. Lupusregina Beta Lupusregina worked alongside Demiurge in his plan to make Momon a national hero. Lupusregina played the role of one of Jaldabaoth’s servants and fought against Nabe alongside Solution and Entoma. Narberal Gamma CZ2128 Delta CZ2128 worked alongside Demiurge in his plan to make Momon a national hero. CZ2128 played the role of one of Jaldabaoth’s servants and fought against Evileye alongside Yuri. Solution Epsilon Solution agreed with Demiurge that killing Tsuare was the best option to take. During the events of the demon invasion, Demiurge wanted to put Solution in the reserve team, but placed her alongside Sebas due to her superior detection abilities to find the kidnapped Tsuare. Solution worked alongside Demiurge in his plan to make Momon a national hero. Solution played the role of one of Jaldabaoth’s servants and fought against Nabe alongside Lupusregina and Entoma. Category:Relationships Entoma Vasilissa Zeta Demiurge saved Entoma from the members of Blue Rose, Evileye, Gagaran and Tia. He asked her to create illusions in the Kingdom for his plan, Operation Gehenna. Entoma also participated in his plan to make Momon a national hero. She played the role of one of Jaldabaoth’s servants and fought against Nabe alongside Lupusregina and Solution. Adventurer Blue Rose Evileye After killing Gagaran and Tia with one blow, Demiurge asked Evileye why she teams up with weaker companions, stating that she would be able to challenge higher-level areas. Demiurge fought against her and then retreated once Momon showed up. Gagaran Demiurge killed Gagaran with his skill, Hellfire Wall. He was surprised that Gagaran and Tia were killed by flames of such degree, saying that he was only trying to stop them. He offered his remorse to them, with only made Evileye nervous. Tia Demiurge killed Tia with his skill, Hellfire Wall. He was surprised that Tia and Gagaran were killed by flames of such degree, saying that he was only trying to stop them. He offered his remorse to them, with only made Evileye nervous. Others Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself It was subtly hinted that Demiurge had at one point met the Golden Princess before the initiation of Operation Gehenna. Though interactions between a human and a demon seems unlikely, if not impossible, it's implied the two have found some common grounds. Demiurge expressed nothing but keen interest and praise in the human princess, perhaps due to her advanced intellect that far outshines her from her own species. His praise for her goes further to even recommending her as an invaluable asset to Nazarick. The Evil Lords The Evil Lords are Demiurge's personal bodyguards. Demiurge ordered them to summon an army of demons in the Royal Capital of Re-Estize Kingdom for his plan, Operation Gehenna. Sous-chef Demiurge is one of Sous-chef's regulars at the bar.Category:Relationships